<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harbour lights by blessed_image (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022231">harbour lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blessed_image'>blessed_image (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>. like just. pure happiness, ...periodt., Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freckles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Goshiki Tsutomu, Other, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Shirabu's bangs, This Is STUPID, Ushijima Wakatoshi has Freckles, YUP YUP I DID THIS, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, i tried something new with writing style but, idk if i like this or not, ig, sigh, whack., yup yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blessed_image</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what to do, his body screams at him.</p><p>Oh, he said back, this is something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou/Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harbour lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure how it took so long for them to notice, or how it was Shirabu of all people to see them first- considering the height difference separating the two of them, and the boy’s usual reluctance to look for the small details about a person. If Ushijima was honest, he wasn’t sure of anything at all; but the point still stands. He wasn’t exactly hiding them, the pale freckles on his face and hands are just too light to be seen usually- and, oddly enough, Shirabu must’ve been looking close to be able to see them. Ushijima wonders. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Shirabu then said suddenly, staring straight at Ushijima, eyes blown wide and somehow paler than usual, and he knew what he saw. “Oh, fucking hell.”</p><p>“Huh?” Semi inquired from nearby, and they both looked at each other for a moment longer before Shirabu broke the contact by looking down at his shoes. Ushijima found it hard not to let a smile break out on his face, so he just turned to look over at Goshiki and Reon talking excitedly on the other side of the gym. </p><p>“Nothing.” Ushijima decided not to comment on the way Shirabu’s voice cracked on the first syllable, just glancing at him in the corner of his eye instead, deciding the light pink blush that was already settled on the boy’s cheeks was too pretty to ruin.</p><p>Then, a week had passed and Shirabu had finally stopped looking at him like that. Ushijima misses it already. But, it’s okay, because it just means that the boy can finally meet his eyes again with his own without becoming uncharacteristically shy- something he has always liked to do, he thinks. He lets the time pass naturally, instead of informing him that Shirabu’s dimples make Ushijima feel the same way his freckles clearly made him feel. He thinks that would have made the situation worse. </p><p>Now, they were studying together again after an awfully awkward time. Reon laughs when he tells him the reason he was acting so odd.</p><p>Shirabu had his feet in Semi’s lap, who was dancing a pen between his fingers in contemplation of his work. Goshiki was laid out on the floor at Semi’s feet with a book in hand, feet lifted in the air and crossed- which made Tendou snicker from his spot in the one chair of the room, especially when he got to kick at their book. Ushijima tried to ignore him every time that happened, but Goshiki’s elbow was placed firmly next to his leg- so he often got in the way when they went to punch at Tendou’s calf. It wasn’t until the redhead had decided to throw his pen at Shirabu, and blast the loudest music any of them have ever heard that maybe the awkwardness from the past week wasn’t all that bad, really. </p><p>Ushijima had always been good at blocking out noise, pen still scribbling away at his maths worksheet- the one Goshiki had deemed impossible. Shirabu threw Tendou’s pen back at him, calling him a “freak” and not accepting whatever it was Tendou said back to him. The arguing made him anxious.</p><p>“Ushijima’s obviously fine with it!” Tendou shouted back at Shirabu at one point, who gawked and tried to get Semi involved in the conversation. Goshiki snorted.</p><p>That made him stop, though, fidgeting awkwardly, side-eyeing Tendou who was now staring at him in expectation. He lifted the pen to his lips slowly, thinking of a good response. He twirled the pen a few times, and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. He didn’t want to possibly upset Tendou, or make Shirabu somehow more aggressive. </p><p>“I guess I don’t mind,” he looked back at everyone “but it could be distracting to others.” </p><p>It didn’t matter what he said, clearly, because they were all watching him now, noise having gone to the wind- more accurately, they were watching his lips, hardly blinking, as the pen pushed into his mouth innocently. They obviously didn’t register his words, and Ushijima resisted the urge to frown.</p><p>“Well.” Semi whispered after a long moment, tilting his head slightly to the left. He breathed out. Everyone blinked at each other, and Ushijima finally dropped the pen- which knocked them back into reality. It was quiet again, though.</p><p>“You have fucking freckles!?” Tendou screeched suddenly, pushing Goshiki’s shoulder to the floor and sitting on their hip to get a better look at Ushijima’s face. Semi gaped and Shirabu snickered. “What?” Tendou seethed at him without looking, because he was too preoccupied. </p><p>“Oh, you only just noticed?” Shirabu teased slyly from his position next to Semi, who was still staring at Wakatoshi’s lips.</p><p>“Shut it, prison fringe.” Shirabu squawked at the insult, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Goshiki rolled Tendou off of them.</p><p>“What? Why would I tell you? Freckles are perfectly normal, not very<em> important</em> news.” Shirabu sneered. </p><p>“Asshole.” </p><p>The smaller boy waved him off dismissively, ignoring the offended look he received.</p><p>Then, Goshiki was pushing back at Tendou to get into Ushijima’s face themself, eyes scanning the little stars dusting his cheeks and nose with piqued interest. Goshiki licked their lips, lifting their gaze to meet Ushijima’s surprised own.</p><p>“You’re, like, super pretty, Captain.” They said quietly, ignorant to Shirabu rolling his eyes in the background. Semi nodded absentmindedly, pushing his paper onto the floor.</p><p>“He is, isn’t he?” Tendou smiled a little cruelly, Ushijima felt like he was on fire. “Oh, he’s blushing.” Semi suddenly lightened up at that. He kicked Shirabu’s legs off of his lap, and then kicked him some more so that he fell over onto his side, undignified. Shirabu punched his side. </p><p>“Semi, don’t fucking kick me, asshole!” Semi held his ribs for a moment, and Ushijima almost sympathised with him.</p><p>“What?” He hissed. Tendou looked back at them over his shoulder. “I didn’t do shit!” He slapped Shirabu’s hand away when he tried to punch him again. Ushijima couldn’t really see much of what was happening, though.</p><p>Goshiki was still staring at him. That’s all he could really focus on.</p><p>“Can I-“ Ushijima nodded before he even realised what it could be that they were going to ask, sucking in a breath when Goshiki planted their palms on either side of his face hesitantly. He tried to focus less on the small curve of Goshiki’s lips, and more on the feeling of thumbs tracing each freckle on either cheek in order, as if his skin were a game of connecting the dots. He fidgets again. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Huh?” Resounded throughout the room, causing all movement to come to a stop. </p><p>“Did Goshiki just swear?” Semi whispered to Shirabu not so quietly, who ignored him. Tendou pouted.</p><p> “Hey! I wanna touch!”</p><p>And now Tendou was fondling his face, his hands a little rougher than Goshiki’ from overuse- who, speaking of, was still watching Ushijima from behind. Semi manages to swat away one of Tendou’s hands to lift his index finger to Ushijima’s cheek, once he gets close enough. Ushijima is finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>“Hey…” Semi says quietly to no one in particular, his finger gains some momentum. “Shirabu, come here.” Said boy grumbles, but crawls forward on his knees. Wakatoshi tries not to think so hard about that part. </p><p>He was the gentlest, surprisingly soft in his touches, treating Ushijima’s skin as if it were porcelain. He felt weirdly shy under the boy’s gaze. He doesn’t realise how quiet, or warm, the room is until he hears his own heartbeat and becomes more aware of his position. He wonders if this is a development from their avoidance of each other last week. He hopes this doesn’t end up as another one of those situations. He prays to any and all Gods out there that it doesn’t. Ushijima finds that he actually really likes all this attention.</p><p><em>You know what to do</em>, his body screams at him.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, he said back, <em>this is something new.</em></p><p>He doesn’t really, actually, truly know what he’s doing but he does it anyway and feels like it pays off at least a little- because, as soon as he reaches forward to meet Shirabu’s mouth with his own, the usually bitter boy becomes sweet. Under his own hands, which have now grasped Shirabu’s wrists beside his face, his resolve weakens, and Ushijima can feel- can taste- the moment he gives up. </p><p>Tendou is looking at them both with something fierce in his eyes, something that has never been there before, like he’s finally found the answers to the universe after years of searching. It’s comfortable, but hot, under his stare. Semi’s eyebrows are a step closer to God, and there’s a subtle smirk hiding under his skin- his tongue is sharp as it peeks out to wet his lips. Goshiki’s fleeting observance flicks between them both for a few seconds. Ushijima pulls back and presses his own hands to his face as soon as he drops Shirabu’s wrists, he sighs loudly, apologetically.</p><p>“I…” He sees the boy’s hands fall to his sides through a gap in between his fingers. “I didn’t mean to do that.” </p><p>Shirabu wipes his thumb over his bottom lip, looking up at Semi. He turns to him.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to do it, or didn’t want to do it?” He pulls his hands from his face and looks at him sternly. “Ushijima.” He sighs again.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to.” Shirabu nods slowly, looking at Semi again as if checking he wasn’t the only one who heard that. Eita shrugs. Tendou jumps up.</p><p>“Unfair!” He shouts, shuffling towards the two of them childishly. “I want to kiss Ushi!” He plants his palms on top of Wakatoshi’s knees and leans forward with a smile. They blink at each other for a few seconds, until Ushijima nods and meets him half way- Semi sucks in some air rather loudly nearby. Tendou hums into his mouth as if he just won something, pushing forward some more- forcing Ushijima to lean back a little, tilting. </p><p>He could do this forever, he thinks happily, remembering that he can breathe through his nose; but Tendou pulls back anyways, patting down the front of Ushijima’s shirt with a hand and a proud look. He nods over to Goshiki, who is looking at them like they just hit the jackpot- wide, bright eyes startling him because it’s for him. He wonders what he did to deserve this.</p><p>As opposed to Shirabu, who was soft, and Tendou, who was strong- if Ushijima had a way to describe how Goshiki kissed him, he’d be reinventing the language itself. It was fast, faster than anyone has ever kissed him, almost like they were trying to map out every corner of his mouth; but, there was also something kind to it- like they were trying not to hurt him. Ushijima wishes they would go all out, something bruising and rough. He’ll settle for what he has, for now. When they pulled back, there was a big grin on their face and Wakatoshi almost died right there. Semi coughed, and he leaned over as soon as Ushijima turned his head to him- with Goshiki still so close to him that he could hear the way their breath hitched, and their jaw set. </p><p>There was a rattling noise, and a small weight on his back- Tendou had leaned on him, looking down at Goshiki with a small smile, and Semi’s teeth nicked at Ushijima’s lip. If Goshiki was holding back, Semi was acting like the world was about to end- like kissing him was going to save his life, as if he were breathing him in. It was a little messy, but still perfect all the same- because this is Semi Eita, and he was kissing Ushijima Wakatoshi, and what else could he ask for. </p><p>“So…” Tendou interrupted suddenly, and Semi pulled away to pout at him. “What exactly does any of this mean?” he asked, tracing small circles into Wakatoshi’s shoulder, who was trying to provide his lungs with enough oxygen to make up for what his team-mates just stole.</p><p>“Huh?” Shirabu looks furious at the question, more particularly how Tendou had thought interrupting the peace of the moment was okay. Ushijima silently agreed. Goshiki hummed to get their attention. </p><p>“Boyfriends, right?” Their head tilts, everyone looks at them. “Well, four boyfriends and one me.” Shirabu crosses his arms, pressing his face into their back.</p><p>“…Is that what you all want?” Ushijima asks, despite how dry his throat felt now. Tendou leans back, with a look of confusion on his face. </p><p>“Uh, fuck yeah?” Semi nods at the words. Shirabu sighs, gripping at the back of Goshiki’s jacket harshly. </p><p>“I see.” He says, watching them all. They go soundless again, but it isn’t awkward. </p><p>“Wait!” Goshiki announces, looking up at him again. “Does this mean I can, like, kiss you all the time now?” he whispers happily, and he can feel himself smile back- Semi whistles. </p><p>“Yes…” He says hesitantly, but truthfully. “I guess.”</p><p>“Fucking score!” Satori shouts, falling onto his back on the carpet, Semi still grimaces. </p><p>“Satori.” He whines, Tendou grins one of his evil grins and the room feels a little colder than it was before. It might be because they have all calmed down, or it could be that he just has that affect no matter the situation. </p><p>“Oh, first names, huh?” He teases, poking at Semi’s side. </p><p>“<em>Great</em>.” Tendou pouts at Kenjirou, who still hasn’t moved and is mumbling incoherent half-sentences into Goshiki’s back- who just giggles at the feeling. </p><p>“Boo, you’re so sour, Kenji.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is. The softest thing I think ive genuinely ever written. no one cares? oki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>